


Infect Me With Your Love

by athena606, Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena606/pseuds/athena606, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minor possession from a succubus leaves Lydia with needs that only a certain werewolf can fulfill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infect Me With Your Love

Derek sighed as he stepped into the steaming water further heating his skin. Maybe a cold shower was the way to go he thought with a self-depreciating smirk on his face. 

They'd nearly lost her tonight. Derek thought back to the nights events. The petite red head who was currently lying in his bed had been possessed by the spirit of a vengeful succubus. And the creature had left a mess in its wake. Deputy Parrish was in a coma, Stiles and Scott had a few bumps and bruises. And Derek, well he was…frustrated. Lord knows she'd been tempting as sin and she'd have outright killed Stiles if he hadn't walked in distracting her. 

The wolf groaned slightly as he tilted his head in the water thinking about how Lydia had sensually walked towards him, the red silk slip of a dress she’d had on revealing every single one of her curves. He’d had to remind himself that it wasn't her, that the real unpossessed version of Lydia didn't look at him like that. But good god, the succubus in her skin had looked straight into his soul, and whispered that he was the one she needed as she pressed Lydia’s luscious body against him.

Derek slid his soapy hand down his stomach to his shaft. It was over now. Lydia was safe and he could take this private time to indulge in a fantasy. He couldn’t deny how good it had felt when her small delicate hand had cupped him through his jeans. Derek groaned aloud his eyes closing tightly as he imagined it was Lydia's hand on him as he stroked himself. He was so invested in his little fantasy he didn’t hear Lydia starting to stir in the other room.

Lydia shifted a soft sigh falling from her throat. She turned her head as her eyes fluttered open, a brief moment of confusion hitting her when she glanced around wondering where she was. But then, in one large rush everything from the night came tumbling back to her. She inhaled deeply, eyes widening slightly at everything she’d done.

She slowly pushed herself up until she was sitting, her hand going to her head where her long red curls fell disheveled around her face. She groaned softly and when she moved her legs to the edge of the bed she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from moaning. The succubus might be gone, but Lydia’s body still ached with an unnatural need. Lovely, just what she needed. As if she wasn’t fucking horny enough lately on her own with the lack of sex in her life since Aiden’s death, now her need had a supernatural kick to it.

Lydia titled her head when she caught the sound of water off to the side. She hesitated before pushing herself off the bed and standing. Her bare feet hit the floor and she made her way across the bedroom to the half-closed bathroom door. She pressed her palm against the wood and pushed it open, stepping inside she moved through the cloud of heated water fogging up the room as her eyes settled on the figure in the shower.

Lydia’s eyes widened at the sight of Derek touching himself behind the glass shower door and arousal immediately flared to life inside her body. Her lips parted, her nipples tightened beneath the fabric of the slip she wore, and a deep ache throbbed between her thighs. She inhaled deeply as she saw Derek’s hand move against his body. “Oh god,” the whispered words left her mouth and sounded so much louder than they actually were as they broke the silence in the bathroom.

Derek stroked himself faster imagining Lydia hands, her mouth, hell being inside her. It was so real he swore he could hear her moan.

Lydia’s heartbeat picked up speed as she watched him. She should turn around and walk away or at the very least let him know she was there. But she was rooted to the spot just inside the bathroom. She sighed heavily her gaze dropping to his hand watching the way he worked himself over and she whimpered, not even realizing the sound left her throat as desire pulsed inside of her.

Derek was lost in the sensation picturing himself inside Lydia, desire for her flaring inside him. “Lydia,” he groaned the words falling off his lips as he squeezed the tip of his shaft wanting to prolong the fantasy of having her a bit longer.

Later she’d wonder what in the holy hell she’d been thinking, but right now in this moment she really just didn’t care. The sound of her name on Derek’s lips propelled her forward. She slid her hands up to the straps of her dress and pushed them off her shoulders all the while her gaze never leaving Derek from behind the glass door. 

The material of the slip slithered down her body and pooled at her feet leaving her in nothing but a pair of black panties. She moved forward, her hand pressing against the glass of the door and pushing it open, the sound of water growing heavier as she stepped inside the shower. Lydia met Derek’s gaze, “I thought maybe you could use a little help with that,” she whispered over the sound of the water pelting down in the shower.

Derek saw her through the haze of the steam not sure what was happening at first as he felt more then heard Lydia's words. But then she was shifting forward moving his hand aside and gripping his hardened shaft in her smaller one as her other palm slipped over chest. 

When he didn’t stop her, she pressed her hand firmly against his chest pushing him back until his back hit the cool tile wall. She could feel the hot water running down the skin of her back as steam swirled around them. She kept her eyes on Derek as she slid her hand up and down his cock, stroking him slowly once, twice and then pausing before sinking to her knees in front of him. The water streamed down onto the back of her head plastering her hair to her skin. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, as her thumb brushed against the head of his cock. Lydia didn’t say anything, just held his gaze as she leaned forward and swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock.

Derek brushed Lydia's now wet hair off her face. One thought swirling over and over in his mind was it her? Derek moved to stop her, "Lydia...This isn't you," he said in a groan as he felt her tongue sweep over him. He wouldn't take advantage of her in this state.

Lydia pulled back slightly and looked up at him again, “Trust me,” she stated desire clear in her eyes. “This is definitely me.” Her grip tightened on him as she moved her hand to the base of his shaft, took him into her warm mouth, sliding down as far as she could before sucking hard, and sliding back up his shaft. 

Derek's head hit the tiled wall as he groaned. He'd seen it in her eyes it was definitely her but why? Derek questioning his fantasy becoming reality faded quickly though at the feel of her mouth surrounding him. "Lydia," He moaned struggling to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss a second of seeing her like this. 

Lydia shifted on her knees sliding against the wet tile moving closer to him, the fabric of her panties clinging to her skin from the water. One hand gripped the back of his thigh as she sucked harder on him, her other hand uncurling from his shaft and sliding down to cup his balls massaging them gently. Hearing him moan, seeing the pleasure on his face made her stomach tighten with desire, God he was hot. 

The smell of Lydia's arousal was enveloping him and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “God, you’ve got to stop or I'm gonna come." His fantasy that had somehow turned into a reality was about to send him completely over the edge. 

Lydia ignored his words and increased her movements, once again massaging his balls as she took him further into her, sucking hard and then sliding her head back and taking him in again. She wanted to make him lose control.

Derek knew when he was on the losing side of a battle of wills but really he couldn’t say he minded as he felt his balls tighten, his claws lengthened as he dug them against the tile, something else to fix, he thought vaguely as he came hard, "Lydia," he groaned, the only thing he could manage to say, his legs barely able to stay upright.

Lydia enjoyed the sound of her name on his lips, and she paused her movements, sliding her mouth off of him slowly before swallowing. She glanced up at Derek from beneath her lashes and ran her tongue over her lips, the water still hitting her body from behind, doing nothing to cool the ache inside of her.

Derek watched as she ran her tongue along her lips and damn she was sexy. "Come here," he said as he reached down helping her up his heated gaze never leaving hers.

Lydia went willingly standing and shifting forward until her breasts brushed against his naked chest. She kept her gaze on him, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. She slid her hands up his wet arms. She needed to be touched, the ache inside her body was bordering on painful. Lydia couldn’t remember ever been so aroused. “Don’t you want to touch me?” She whispered.

“More than anything," Derek said as he lifted Lydia up maneuvering himself in between her thighs. Derek's hands traveled slowly up Lydia's legs his palms briefly cupping her ass as they continued to move up his eyes feasting on every breathy moan Lydia uttered at his movements.

Lydia whimpered, a heavy heat following the path of his hands. “Derek please,” she pleaded as she gripped his shoulder and lifted her leg hooking it over the slick skin of his hip and not getting a good grip. “It’s too wet.”

Derek stepped out of shower with Lydia in his arms as he leaned his head down to suckle on her erect nipples moving from one breast to another hungrily, the sensor in the shower automatically stopping the flow of water once they were no longer beneath it. He stopped just outside the shower inches from the floor length mirror that was slowly coming into focus as the steam dissipated. Derek lifted his head and turned Lydia around so she could see herself in the mirror, one hand lifting to massage her breast as the other slipped down to cup her aching center. “So beautiful," he whispered against her neck. 

Lydia gasped her eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment when his hands gripped her skin. She opened them a few seconds later and the sight that greeted her sent desire slamming straight to her core. She caught Derek’s gaze in the mirror, her heartbeat picking up speed as her skin flushed with arousal. Her tongue darted out of her mouth briefly and she parted her legs for him. “I need more,” she moaned while baring her neck to him, giving him better access to the sensitive skin there.

Derek felt as if he was caught up in a haze of desire, Lydia's moaned words causing him to react not just physically as he felt himself hardening but his heart skipped a beat at everything those words could imply. He slid his hand into her panties and parted her folds feeling the heat of her as he slipped two fingers inside, scissoring them back and forth while pushing them in and out of her body. "Tell me what you want me to do." his commanded quietly.

Lydia moaned her body all but melting back into Derek’s as she parted her thighs a bit more for him, her breathing picking up speed. Her body felt like it was on fire and the feel of his fingers sliding in and out of her were only making her needier. “More, it’s not enough,” she whimpered her hand moved behind her to grip his neck. “Derek please, I need you.”

Derek wanted to make it last but her needy whimpers were driving his senses mad. He slipped his fingers out of her pussy licking the moisture off as she watched him through the mirror. He smirked at her. "Delicious. I’m going to have to taste you more later," He said before gripping the edge of her panties and giving both sides a sharp tug. He heard Lydia gasp when the fabric snapped the wet material clinging slightly as he pushed it to the side. He shifted Lydia her hands automatically landing palm first against the mirror as Derek leaned over her placing wet kisses along the top of her spine sucking gently at the skin.

Lydia let out a soft noise at the shift in position, need burning inside of her. She hated how much she was begging, but she couldn't stop herself, she needed him inside of her. "We're not going to get to later if you don't fuck me," She said as she pressed herself back into him. 

Derek chuckled against her skin at Lydia's demanding tone. "So forceful," he teased as his hands reached down cupping her rounded bottom and angled her so he could thrust fully inside of her in one stroke. Derek groaned as her heat and tightness enveloped him. 

Lydia gasped her body arching slightly at the force of his thrust, hands pressing hard against the mirror as a soft groan left her mouth. She could feel the need from earlier burning inside of her. A soft noise left her throat followed by a quiet, “Please.”

"You feel so good." Derek groaned as he pulled out and thrust back in his pace hard and fast, Lydia's moans of pleasure edging him on. 

Lydia pried her eyes open and lifted her head a bit and the sight of Derek in the mirror slamming his body into hers turned her on even more. She took one hand off the mirror and slid it behind her body gripping his thigh, nails clipping the skin gently. “You too,” She breathed as pleasure spread through her body.

Derek loved the feel of her hand on him, nails digging lightly into his skin. "I could fuck that tight little pussy of yours all night long. Would you like that?" His tone was deeper when he spoke this time, lust in his voice, his pace never slowing as his eyes flashed blue.

Lydia saw his eyes flash in the mirror and another moan left her lips as she nodded. “Yes, god yes.” She bit her bottom lip, breasts bouncing each time he thrust forward. Her heartbeat was pounding in her chest as she felt a heavy pressure building in her lower belly.  
Derek felt her walls starting to tighten around him causing him to ease his strokes, moving his body slower, dragging out the feel of her gripping his cock.

When his movements slowed, Lydia made a soft noise and shifted pushing her hips back against his. “Don’t stop,” she moaned, “I’m so close.” She whispered.

"I want make it last," Derek grunted. He lifted Lydia completely off her feet as he angled himself to rub against her, making sure he hit every sensitive spot inside of her as he fucked into her. "Like that?"

Lydia let out a startled noise when he lifted her off her feet and her hand stretched behind her to grip Derek’s neck as he continued to move inside of her the angle making his cock drag along every sensitive spot inside her body. She whimpered opening her eyes again and the sight of their bodies intertwined, his shaft disappearing inside of her was almost too much. “Fuck, oh god.” She could feel the pleasure inside her body growing and she knew it wouldn’t be long until he took her over the edge. 

"That's it Red. I can feel you squeezing me. Give me everything." He said, a heated breath blowing along her neck as he kept his feet firmly planted on the ground every muscle in his body straining towards release.

Lydia moaned her body shifting in his arms moving against him as best she could. He thrust into her once then twice and the next time, it was all too much. She cried his name, her body arching against him as she came, thighs shaking, pleasure tearing through her body from her head to her toes. 

Derek thrust a couple more times the ripples of Lydia's orgasm sending him over the edge also. He felt his knees start to go weak, his balls tightening as he came. He looped his arm around Lydia's waist, his other palm dropping against the mirror to keep them upright. "Fuck..." He'd never felt anything like this.

Lydia sucked in several deep breaths her body leaning against Derek as he held them up. And the deep burning need that had been building in her body since earlier was finally starting to ebb away. “Bed?” She requested voice hoarse.

Derek chuckled huskily, "Yeah." He said softly as he shifted her in his arms and made his way towards his king size platform bed. 

Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck studying his face as he walked them to the bed. “This was unexpected.” She said softly.

Derek glanced in her direction and lifted a brow, "But not unwanted?" He asked a hint of vulnerability showing in his tone.

Lydia glanced at Derek and her expression softened briefly. "No, not unwanted." She said softly.

Derek smile at her words, it was soft and genuine as he rested her down on his bed. “Sorry about the mess. I wasn’t exactly expecting company.” His told her the grin on his face turning flirty as he crawled up over Lydia.

Lydia smirked. "Well I wasn't exactly planning on being dumped off at your loft." She said amused. "Remind me to thank Stiles and Scott for that." She told him before shifting on the bed resting her head on the pillow and reaching for him. "Why exactly did they do that again?" She inquired still mildly hazy on that part of the night though she remembered the rest.

Derek laughed huskily as he captured a strand of Lydia’s hair and twirled it around his finger. “It seems that a Banshee possessed by a Succubus was a bit too much for Laurel and Hardy to handle.” he smirked. 

Lydia scrunched her nose and let out a soft groan. "Please tell me my friends didn't knock me out because I was trying to do dirty things to them." She said with a sigh as she opened her eyes and glanced up at him. 

Derek’s smirk was positively wicked as he leaned down, “Alright I won’t tell you that.” He said leaning in for a taste of her bottom lip as Lydia pouted.

She glared at Derek or rather she attempted to glare at him, but the second he caught her bottom lip between his teeth she could feel heat stirring in her body again. “Lovely,” she gripped the back of his neck gently, “Please tell me I didn’t succeed.” She replied as she hooked a leg over his hip drawing him closer.

Derek’s grip was suddenly possessive as he felt himself growing hard yet again. He parted her legs and then thrust into her as he spoke, his voice tight. "No...They've never known what I know." 

Lydia gasped when Derek thrust inside of her and then arched into his body with a groan, her hand going to his back, nails gripping at his skin. “And what’s that?” She asked voice breathy as pleasure stirred inside of her once again.

Derek increased the pace of his thrusting as his hand dipped between their bodies and his thumb starting to rub against her already sensitive clit. He could already feel Lydia's walls start to flutter around him and he knew she was close again. "This." He said. "They've never known this." 

Lydia moaned beneath him, her hips lifting in time with his thrusts. Her body was incredibly sensitive from her other orgasm and she could already feel herself working towards a second. “Well, you didn’t know this until just recently,” she teased between heavy breaths as her hand slid up and cupped her breast, heat spreading through her entire body.

Derek chuckled huskily, "And I've never been so pleased to be the bumbling duos last alternative." 

Lydia rolled her eyes as she gripped his back tighter and gasped when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her body. “Fuck,” she moaned as she lifted her hips into his. “Derek.” 

"Come for me." He whispered against her neck as he sucked on the rapidly beating pulse there, feeling his own body tightening. "I'm so close."

Lydia’s eyes slammed shut at his words and when his mouth closed over her neck, her body tightened around him. She tensed and the next time he thrust into her she arched her head back and cried out his name as she came, inner muscles clamping down around his cock as pleasure overwhelmed her once again.

Derek followed Lydia over the edge her name escaping his lips like a prayer as he rested his forehead against her neck.

Lydia sucked in several sharp breaths as she ran a hand down Derek’s back completely spent, the last waves of desire melting from her body. “You’re warm.” She commented into the silence.

Derek shifted, pulling out of her body and snuggling into her side enjoying the soft feel of Lydia's hands running down his back. "The better to keep you warm my sweet." 

Lydia snorted, “What are you the big bad wolf?” She teased as she pressed her body into his and let her eyes flutter shut.

"Only if you're little red." He said his body drifting off to the steady beat of her heart as they lay together. 

Lydia just shook her head. She knew they were probably going to have to talk about this in the morning, but for now she was going to enjoy this. “Go to sleep you weirdo.” She mumbled, though there was a small grin on her face as she let out a soft sigh and drifted off to sleep beside him.

______

Scott walked up the last of the stairs towards the loft glancing at his best friend with a frown as he sighed. "I don't know Stiles. I've left five messages; clearly he doesn't want to be disturbed." Scott stated as they reached the metal door to the loft. He hesitated, “If something were wrong with Lydia he would have called.” He tried again not wanting to disturb the former alpha. And it was possible that he figured Derek might be a tab bit mad at them for leaving Lydia with him in the state she’d been in.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Scottie, we need to check on Lydia, bothering Sour Wolf in the process is just a perk. Now come on,” he said as he reached for the door handle knowing Scott wasn’t going to do it. He slid the door open and walked inside taking in how quiet everything was. He glanced around and then walked a few feet further into the loft. “Huh maybe he took her ho—Oh.” Stiles smirked and jabbed his finger in the direction of the bed. “He did not take her home. I told you Derek was more weak willed then us. Look.”

Scott's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he looked at where Stiles' finger pointed. "Oh No!" He said not quite sure what he was supposed to do now. 

“You owe me twenty bucks.” Stiles stated matter-of-factly before glancing over at his best friend. “Now let’s get out of here before we wake them up and one or both of them get angry.”

Derek faintly heard Scott mumble, "I never actually agreed to the bet," as the two left making their way out of the apartment. Derek supposed he could've cleared things up for them or you know moved but he was right where he wanted to be. 

______

Three Months Later

Derek’s eyes fluttered open at the first hint of sunlight. He stretched the movement stopped by the redhead curled into his side. A slow smile spread across his face. There really wasn't a better way to greet the day then watching the woman in his arms sleep as he ran his fingers through her long hair. Some days he still couldn’t believe that anything had come of that night other than great sex, but he was definitely glad it had.

Lydia grumbled softly as she turned her face into his chest. “Stop thinking so loud,” she mumbled, “some of us are trying to sleep.” She stated as she rolled over onto her stomach and pressed her face in the pillow. “It’s totally creepy when you watch me sleep,” she teased her voice muffled by the pillow.

Derek chuckled and shifted forward curling back around her smaller body, a grin tugging at his lips as he settled down beside her listening to her heartbeat evening out again. Turns out vengeful succubuses weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
